Mrs & Mrs Campbell's
by Alex Monopoly girl
Summary: Emily and Naomi have some amazing news to share with their best friends. Emily/Naomi pairing. Katie/Effy. Sucky summary, I know. Hopefuly, it'll be more interesting than this, lol.


**TITLE****:: Mrs. & Mrs. Campbell **

**RATING****:: R (because of language)**

**DISCLAIMER****:: I don't own Skins of the characters. If I did…well, it would have been a bit funnier and not as dramatic, lol And Naomily would have stared in every episode, LOL. If I get sued, the only thing they can take from me is my phone, nothing else.**

**SUMMARY****:: Emily and Naomi have some amazing news to share with their best friends… Sucky summary, I know… I still suck at this… *sigs***

**FEEDBACK****:: Yes, please! But I beg for mercy.**** This is my first time writing Skins and British English is way more difficult for me than American English (I'm from South America, actually).**

**PAIRING****::**** Emily/Naomi (duh! lol). And a little bit of Keffy. **

**A/N****::** **This is Naomily's fluff ****and like I said it acknowledges Keffy (I honestly like the idea of them together. Maybe I'm just a perv, lol). Most of the one-shot is Naomi-Effy conversation and Emily-Katie conversation, and the others show up a little at the end. I'll probably ruin this but seriously, I couldn't concentrate in Almas Veritas (my Hermione/Ginny story) until I got this one-shot out of my head...especially after I spent hours reading Naomily's fics. Lol. **

**A/N****:: Naomi may seem way too happy at first…but you'll see why…lol And a little warning: nice Katie and not so psycho Effy. (I'd say more mature but I don't know)**

**-****Ms&MsC-**-

"Em, do we really have to do this?" The blonde 26, almost 27, years old asked complaining, again...

The short redhead girl came out from the closet, clad only in her black bra and matching knickers, and glared at her wife. For being a short, cute little redhead with the kindest brown eyes and the cutest button nose in the world, the 26 years old girl sure could look threatening.

"Naomi, we are going. We promised Cook that we'd go so stop whining like a baby and get ready," the redhead said and disappeared back inside the closet.

"Ya know, love, you just went back to the closet. You should be ashamed of yourself," Naomi said jokingly loud enough for her wife to hear and started getting dressed.

The tall blonde got dressed quickly as her wife told her, although she still didn't want to go. Yes, it was nice the now rare times when everybody could get together just like old times and hang out, but that night Naomi did **NOT** want to go out, she just wanted to stay in and celebrate privately with her wife. But Cook, who was working at Uncle Keith's pub, wanted them all to get together and not even JJ, who was starting his own magazine with Emily, was hoping to enrol Naomi as well, and was working like crazy all the time, could refuse. After all, it was nice to catch up without worrying that Thomas and Panda's would get a call from the office and have to leave, or Naomi getting a call from her current boss telling her she had to go out of town again for some interview with some stupid popular bimbo or even worse, a politician, or without Effy getting calls from frantic patients at unholy hours.

"Lookin' good, Campbell," Naomi told herself whilst she stared at her reflexion in the dresser's mirror and nodded. The dark blue shirt completely brought out her blue eyes, the dark fitting jeans hugged her hips and her toned legs perfectly. The young reporter had chosen to wear flat black strappy sandals that night so when her wife put on her heels, they'd be eye to eye.

"I can't believe you just made that silly joke," Emily said, coming out from the closet fully dressed as Naomi finished putting on some make up, just some eyeliner and lip gloss. "And it's Mrs. Campbell now," the redhead corrected her.

Naomi turned to see the outfit her wife had chosen and her jaw hit the floor with a loud thud. The blonde gulped. _'Holy fuck! Can't believe she still affects me this much,' _Naomi thought as she looked at her wife mesmerized. The short redhead was wearing a spaghetti strap purple top that hugged all her feminine curves and fell past her small hips, skin tight black jeans (while she still could use them), and strappy red high heels that made her a few inches taller so she was eye to eye with Naomi.

It was one of those rare warm nights in Bristol but Naomi was sure the temperature had gone up atleast for ten degrees... _'Or maybe I'm just a horny fucker,' _the blonde couldn't help to think as she struggled to form a coherent thought. _'Who can blame me though...with Emily around.'_

"Naomi? How do I look?" Emily asked to her wife, who was still looking at her hungrily. The redhead walked closer until she was only an inch away, and she could hear Naomi's intake of breath, and smiled cheekily. "Say something," whispered.

Hearing the family words she had spoken herself so many years before brought Naomi out of her horny reverie.

"You look..."Naomi could smell the sweet vanilla scent of her wife's perfume and it drove her mad, it drove her whole body mad. "Sexy as fuck, Em..." The blonde couldn't stop herself from putting her hands over Emily's hips and slowly moved them South so said hands were cupping the small redhead's arse firmly and pressed their bodies together, getting Emily to whimper at suddenly being pressed against her wife's beautiful and toned body. "You sure we can't skip this shit and stay in tonight?" Naomi whispered and one sexy eyebrow was arched, accompanied by an even sexier smile. "Just you and me...alone...to celebrate the procedure worked..."

Emily wrapped her thin but strong arms around Naomi and smiled at her wife's attempt to convince her to stay.

"I love that idea, Nai," Emily replied and her natural husky voice made Naomi shiver and lick her lips but the redhead grew serious. "But we promised Cook we'd go. You know how Cook is, he misses having us all together and tonight's the only night we all can go."

"Bloody Cook," Naomi mumbled under her breath, pouting but Emily smiled because she knew Naomi loved her two best friends, Cook and Effy. "Em, please, let's just stay. I want tonight to be just us, about us."

"This isn't what we were planning to do but atleast we'll get to tell everybody at the same time." The redhead was always trying to look at the bright side.

"I wanted to spoil you tonight, give you a massage and make love to you until dawn," Naomi admitted and the small girl in her arms shivered when her grip on Emily's arse tightened a little, pressing their bodies together even more, if that was possible.

"Awww, I'm sorry, baby. I'll still be here tomorrow after work though." Emily smiled widely, showing all her small white teeth. Naomi not-so-secretly loved Emily's sharp canines, the young reporter sometimes joked that it made her look like a vampire, which always got her a playful slap in the arm from her wife.

"You're too fucking adorable and beautiful for your own good, Em," Naomi teased and rubbed her nose against Emily's button nose in an Eskimo-kiss. She knew the redhead loved those.

"And you turned into a sap," Emily teased back.

"Only for you," Naomi shot. "I'm happy and horny so shut up."

Emily's wide smile never faltered and kept her eyes locked with Naomi's whilst her left hand made its way up to Naomi's front, caressed over Naomi's firm stomach (_'Was a good idea to convince her to work out together'_), right over the blonde's right breast, which made Naomi to bite her lower lip and hold back a moan. Emily's hand didn't stop at her breast though and continued its trip up, caressing the skin of Naomi's naked neck and finally rested in the back of her neck.

"You fucking tease," Naomi breathed out and inhaled again. Every time she did it, the taller girl felt Emily's perfume fill her, relaxing her and seducing her...doing things to her libido that should be illegal.

"How do you put up with me, then?" Emily asked and gave her wife a playful pout and her best kicked-puppy-look.

"Fucking Christ, Emily." Naomi literally growled and smirked smugly at hearing Emily whimper in surprise when she used her hold on the redhead's arse to lift her in the air and place her on the dresser. The taller girl stood between her wife's legs, her hands moving to get a hold of Emily's hips, and her smirk softened to a happy smile. "I fucking love you, Em," Naomi said and she knew Emily knew she meant it, even if it was a bit crude the way she said it.

"I know," Emily gave her the familiar reply. "And I fucking love you too, Naoms."

Naomi leaned in and softly captured her wife's lips with her own. As their lips moved sweetly against each other's Emily reached up and grabbed handfuls of (now) long blonde hair, pulling their faces closer.

"Naomi, we've got to go," Emily murmured when Naomi pulled apart just an inch for a breather.

"Don't care, want you now," the blonde whispered before crashing her lips against Emily's, more urgently this time. "You look so." Naomi's tongue caressed the redhead's lower lip and Emily gasped. "Fucking beautiful. And...fuck!" The redhead instantly parted her lips to welcome her wife's warm tongue and she felt the fire within her start to burn hotter and hotter as their tongues fought for dominance of the kiss. "I wanna- fuck, Emily, let's skip this shit. Please."

"Nai, we can't. We promised- Oh, fuck Cook!" Emily finally craved in...No that it took much, really, Naomi knew what buttons to push but oh-how she pushed them...

"No thanks, I rather fuck you," Naomi replied quickly before Emily bit down on her lower lip and made her gasp.

Naomi ran her hands under Emily's top and Emily shivered when she felt those long skilful fingers caressing the skin of her stomach, and up to rib cage. The blonde's hands dodged Emily's breasts and moved to the redhead's back with all the intentions of undoing the clasp of Emily's bra as she kissed her way down Emily's jaw line and her neck...

Naomi jumped apart when they heard the front door slam shut followed by a voice neither of them wanted to hear in that moment.

"LEZZAS! Get your arses down here! I know you're upstairs shaggin' like rabbits!" Katie's voice filled the house and both girls sighed.

"What the fuck..." Naomi took a deep breath and looked at her wife. "I told you, Emily, don't give your sister a fucking spare key. Did you listen to me? Noooo! And now she's always interrupting us!" The blonde hissed as Emily jumped off of the dresser.

"I'm sorry, Nai. And I know you told me so, don't need to repeat it," Emily said calmly but she didn't seem calm at all. "It's a good thing I decided not to use lipstick," the redhead tried to joke but her wife gave her a look. "Sorry, how do I look?" Emily asked as she ran her fingers through her hair, which was passed her shoulders now.

Naomi's glared softened up and smile.

"You look great."

"Don't make me go upstairs!" Katie's yelled.

"Let's go before I kill her," Naomi said. The blonde simply looked down to make sure no button of her shirt had been undone and together walked downstairs.

Katie was waiting in the living room, sitting on the arm of the armchair that Effy had made her own. The blue eyed brunette simply smirked and eyed them both from their heads to their toes before nodding her approval on their chosen outfits.

"Looks like you two finally learnt something about dressing up, huh?" Katie commented as she eyed them both as well and nodded her approval.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Katie?" Emily hissed at her sister.

"There was a problem at Cook's so change of plans. Everybody's coming here in two hours," Katie said as she adjusted her top to show off more of her cleavage...if that was possible.

Naomi walked back into the living room, Emily hadn't even noticed her wife had gone to the kitchen, with two beers, one for herself and one for Effy. The blonde handed the beer bottle to her best friend and looked at her sister-in-law.

"What? Why? What's wrong with your place? Or JJ's?" Naomi asked and Emily could tell her wife wasn't happy at all.

"Your house's bigger than our flat, Campbell, don't be a bitch," Katie shot and Emily placed her hand on Naomi's arm before her wife could answer.

"Whatever... I'm gonna change, then. If they want food they better order take-out 'cause Em and I already had dinner," was all Naomi said before leaving the room. Emily cringed when she heard the door of their bedroom being slammed shut.

Emily sighed and shook her head.

"What the fuck is wrong with her, Ems?" Katie asked as she took off her jacket, left it on the empty chair that was in the corner and sat on Effy's lap. The brunette instantly wrapped her arms around Katie's hips and the older twin nestled in her girlfriend's embrace. "You've been fighting?" Katie asked and she sounded more caring, she was truly concerned.

"No, Katie. We just had a really long day," Emily answered and sighed again. "We had decided not to go over to Cook's."

"Why?"

"There is a lot going on right now and we wanted a nice quiet night in."

"We can call the others and tell them not to come," Effy spoke for the first time and looked at Emily with her piercing blue eyes that made Emily look away.

"We never get together now and you two wanna ditch us just so you can shag all night? How fucking nice of you," Katie muttered.

"Katie, shut up. Don't be a bitch." Emily took a deep breath. Katie was about to say something but Effy made her look at her and leaned down to kiss her.

Naomi walked back inside the living room a few minutes later, Emily was sitting on the sofa and looked at her. The blonde had changed clothes, just a gray blouse, her favourite long cardigan that almost reached her knees, comfy skinny jeans and her favourite Converse especial edition with Frida Kahlo's face on them. It had been a pain in the arse to get the three different models but having gotten them was something Naomi was very proud of. Emily just had to smile; no matter what she was wearing her wife was still the most beautiful woman in the world.

As Naomi walked around the sofa the blonde noticed her wife's appreciative stare and couldn't help to smirk smugly. Then she made a face when she saw her best friend and sister-in-law sucking faces. _'And they were supposed to hate each other,' _Naomi thought and chuckled.

"Eff. Out," was all Naomi needed to say. The blue eyed brunette placed one last kiss on Katie's lips before patting her hip and the older twin stood up, leaving Effy the room to stand up.

Naomi leaned in and placed a short kiss on Emily's lips before walking out of the room, through the kitchen and out to the backyard knowing that Effy was following her. The two girls sat on the patio chairs and Effy pulled out a pack of fags and Naomi took one.

"Something happened today," Effy stated as she lit up her fag and passed the lighter to her friend. "Must be something especial to have you acting like this."

Naomi handed the lighter back and relaxed as she took a much needed drag. The blonde exhaled the smoke and watched it disappear before her eyes before meeting Effy's piercing and knowing gaze.

"Emily's pregnant. We went to the doc's this morning," Naomi said, feeling incredibly relieved to finally be able to tell her best friend, and didn't even bother to hold back the blissful smile that took over her face.

It wasn't often that Naomi, or anybody for that matter, got to see surprise in Effy's eyes but after a second the brunette gave her one of her rare, but honest, smiles.

"Congratulations," Effy said with her usual cool tone but then the brunette laughed. "Fuck it. I really mean it, Naomi. It's amazing," Effy added honestly.

Naomi nodded, still smiling like crazy.

"Thanks, Eff." The blonde looked up to the sky that was full of stars that night and sighed contently. "I only felt this happy once before..." Naomi whispered, more to herself than to her friend but Effy heard her and smirked. After all they, Naomi and Emily, had gone through they deserved the best the world had to offer...Effy knew that much.

"That night at the shed," Effy commented, knowing that her friend was referring to that night.

Naomi grew serious and looked at Effy as she took another drag from her fag.

"Yeah..." The younger girl answered and Effy simply nodded.

"So you two finally decided to make a family."

"We did."

"Come on, Campbell. I want details. You know you wanna tell me," Effy said and Naomi nodded silently.

"A few months ago Emily dragged me to meet her cousin for lunch."

"Yeah." Effy nodded, remembering Naomi complaining because she didn't really get along with Emily's cousin. _'It's like a younger Jenna and is a bitch to me,' _Naomi had said.

"She showed up with her newborn baby. I swear it was Emily except for the hair, Eff. And I saw it, ya know...Emily fucking melted whilst she cooed over that baby. She had this glow in her eyes and she was smiling like a loony and I..." Naomi looked up to the sky again and took another drag from her fag. "And I fucking melted too, Eff. It fucking took my breath away the sight."

"And it scared the shit out of you."

Naomi chuckled and took a final drag from her fag. The blonde put off the fag on the tin can she had always next to the chairs and kept looking at the stars.

"Scared the shit out of me, yeah. But Christ...this sounds pathetic and don't go all shrink on me but I had this image, saw it every time I closed my eyes. For weeks all I could dream about was Emily pregnant, a...baby Emily in my arms. Or a baby with her hair and my eyes, and her smile, I love her smile. I couldn't stop dreaming about it and it was driving me bloody mad."

Naomi stopped abruptly, as if she had spoken too much and Effy snorted.

"Come on, Naomi. It's me, babe. I really wanna hear it all."

"I started questioning myself. Emily wanted to...have a family with me? Was I truly ready for that? Was she? Fuck, would I be a good mum? And I started freaking out."

"She's so in love with you that even if she didn't want to have kids she'd consider it for you," Effy commented, a little of the shrink in her coming out.

"I know but I was terrified anyway. My mum might be an annoying cow most of the time but she's..."

"She's there. Which is more than most of us can say about our mothers."

"Yeah she is. And she always listens. So I gave her an early call."

"Bet she was excited," Effy commented with a smirk. She liked Naomi's mum, Gina Campbell was a good woman and had always been kind to her.

"You fucking kidding, right? As soon as I mentioned the word _'baby' _she almost left me deaf, the cow."

"But she put your doubts to rest."

"A little, yeah. So a few days later after I talked to my mum I talked to Emily. I just asked her."

"If she wanted to have a kid with you."

"I asked her what she thought about kids and if she ever wanted to have any. She looked so cute when answered that she'd been thinking about it and why I was asking. So I told her that I'd been thinking about it too and that we should talk about it. You just had to see her face, she couldn't believe it."

"So you talked and decided to do it," Effy stated and she put off her fag in the tin can. "And now you're gonna have a _'baby Emily.'_"

"Not this time, actually," Naomi whispered and her friend raised an eyebrow at her. "We agree that two is a good number. Took us a while to find the right place where to do the procedure. Em wanted to have my baby so we had to find a donor who looked like me. Not as easy as you might think."

"Can't say that I know about those procedures," Effy said as she stared at her best friend.

"The procedure we used is a bit more complicated. Emily wanted to have my baby so obviously we had to use my eggs. I had to take these fucking horrible shots before they could extract the little fuckers. Once they extracted the eggs they fertilized them in the lab for a few days and then...well, you get the idea." Naomi laughed and Effy let out a chuckled.

The brunette seemed lost in thoughts for a moment and then she smirked at her friend.

"So Emily could be pregnant with twins," Effy commented nonchalantly and Naomi didn't notice her friend's smirk.

"Well, with this type of procedure there's a high chance and with Emily being a twin herself- Oh, fuck off, Effy!" Naomi scolded her friend and slapped Effy's arm when she noticed the brunette's smirk.

"So Emily's pregnant with _'baby Naomi'_," Effy said and used her friend's words. "Now that's bloody interesting," the brunette added.

"Fuck off." Naomi smirked as she looked at her friend. "I kinda get how blokes feel though. Fucking smug about it. She's having **my **baby."

Effy snorted.

"I bet."

The friends fell silent and Naomi pondered for a moment if she should ask what was on her mind. The blonde knew Effy, and the brunette had come a long way from the girl who barely spoke and never shared anything about her feelings (both Naomi and Katie had a lot to do with it, actually), but Naomi also knew that it still made Effy uncomfortable.

"Ask and I'll answer, Campbell," Effy's voice cut into the blonde's thoughts. Naomi looked at her and saw that her friend was looking up to the sky.

"You and Katie ever talked about kids? I know that Katie...well, she can't have kids. But...you know. Emily told me once that Katie had always wanted kids. And you've been together for almost four years, you're living together so I'd say the relationship's serious by now."

"We sort of talked about it a couple of times, yeah," Effy answered and nodded.

"And?"

"We talked about Katie not being able to have them," the brunette added, remembering the time her girlfriend had broke down and they had talked for hours. "And I know Katie wants kids, she hasn't said anything but I know. I'm all seeing and all knowing, after all." Effy smirked but Naomi chuckled because she knew the brunette was joking.

Effy pulled out another fag and Naomi gladly accepted another.

"You wanna have kids with Katie, Eff?" Naomi asked and saw Effy hesitate. The brunette finally lit up her fag and took a long drag before exhaling the smoke through her nose and looked at her best friend.

"You think I could be a good mother?" Effy asked. "I'm the fucked up one, after all."

"You know that's the first time you've ever asked me something," Naomi said and a moment later snorted when she remembered a short redhead saying the same thing to her in the middle of the forest many years before.

"Yeah I know," was all Effy said, not bothering to ask her friend what was funny.

"But yeah. I'm sure you'd be a great mum. A really cool one. And you're not fucked up, Eff, you changed."

They fell silent again for a few minutes before Effy spoke again.

"I do."

Naomi raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"You do? You mean...to have a kid with Katie?" Naomi asked, wanting to be sure of what her friend meant.

"I thought about it a couple of times when I was alone. Just images flashing before my eyes. Guess you can relate to that, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't picture her pregnant, if that's what you're thinking about. And I seriously doubt my body can take it. I don't think I can get pregnant." Naomi realized Effy was voicing something she hadn't expected her to: fear.

"If you quit smoking I'm sure your body will be just fine, Eff. And I didn't think you did," Naomi said, wondering why her friend thought she'd do that.

"I never told her but I love her eyes, and her smile," Effy admitted. "Couldn't help to imagine what it'd be like, a kid with her eyes and smile," the brunette added and went silent again. Naomi hesitated for a second but then she shook her head and placed her hand on her friend's arm and smiled.

"I know it's not the same but there's always option two. There are so many kids in the shitty system that need love and care. So what if the kid doesn't look like you? A parent loves their child no matter what, right?"

"It's an option yeah."

"You can use us as an excuse to bring up the conversation. And you can talk, not decide anything, just talk."

"Depending on what she wants we could start planning things for next year, or the next." Effy nodded.

Naomi took another drag from her fag and looked back up to the sky.

"Look at us, talking about kids and pregnancy and all that shit. What the fuck happened to us, Eff?" Naomi asked but they both knew she was joking.

Effy took a drag as well and looked up to the sky too. Naomi was right, all the stars shinning up there made a beautiful sight.

"Life proved us that she wasnt such a bitch, after all," Effy finally concluded after a few seconds of silence.

"Amen, sister Effy," Naomi joked and both friends started laughing.

**-****Ms&MsC-**

"What the fuck is wrong with your wife?" Katie asked as soon as her sister-in-law and girlfriend left the room.

Emily took a deep breath. She and her Naomi had talked about it, Naomi knew Emily wanted to speak to her sister first and she had agreed. But now that the moment was there, the redhead's doubts began to creep in again...

"Nothing's wrong with her. She's just upset because we wanted to be alone tonight," Emily answered her sister's question carefully, just in case Naomi and Effy were in the kitchen.

"Seriously, Em, one would think you haven't fucked in years by the way you two go at it," Katie commented and rolled her eyes.

"I'm pregnant, Katie," Emily blurted out before she lost her courage. "We just found out this morning."

Katie's eyes widened in shock and looked at her sister open mouthed.

"What? You're...pregnant?"

"Seven weeks. The doctor told us this morning," Emily replied and bit her lip, not sure what to make of her sister's reaction.

"Shit, Ems," Katie breathed out, still shocked.

"Are you okay, Katie?"

Hearing her sister's slightly desperate tone, Katie shook her head and smiled before standing up and walked to sit on the sofa next to Emily. The older twin pulled the younger into a warm hug and Emily hugged her sister back, hoping she was truly okay.

"Katie, are you sure you're okay? I wanted to talk to you first because you're my sister and I know that no matter what you say-"

"Ems, stop," Katie cut her sister off and gave her a strange but calm smile. "You don't have to worry about me, Emily. I'm okay, just a little bit surprised. And I'm happy for you, I really am. Congratulations, Emsy."

Emily eyed her twin carefully, wanting to be sure that Katie was okay. The brunette twin shook her head and laughed.

"Don't look at me like that, you sneaky little bitch," Katie said and smirked to show Emily she was joking. "I understand why you were worried about my reaction and a part of me feels like shit, because it's my fault. Look, let's be honest here...Of the two of us, I've always wanted to have kids, you never thought you'd have any. For some reason, and it's probably my own fault, I can't have kids and you can. Won't say that I didn't...for just a moment, resent you. But it took me ten minutes to realize that I was being a fucking tit about it and that it wasn't your fault if my body was...broken, somehow. If I want to blame somebody I'd probably should blame myself. I could never blame you or resent you."

"Katie, your body isn't- And it's not your fault that you can't-"

"It probably is, Emily. All the drugs and shit...It probably is my own fault," Katie said with a sad smile on her face. "But I learnt to accept it. I can't have kids and to be completely honest..." Katie laughed honestly. "I never doubted, not even for one second, that you and Naomi would end up having kids. I always knew it. And you know what? I perfectly okay knowing that 'cause I wanna see you happy, Ems. So yeah, I'm more than okay. I'll actually look forward to be _'Aunt Katie'_. I mean, if it's a girl somebody's gotta teach her about fashion 'cause with the way you two dress...poor baby," Katie joked and laughed.

Emily couldn't hold back anymore and gave her sister a huge smile that light up her whole face. She had been so afraid that Katie would hate her or resent her but to hear that she'd actually look forward to be an aunt filled her with love for her sister and soon found herself sniffling as her eyes filled with tears.

"Emsy, don't cry...it's okay..." Katie hugged her again and Emily wrapped her arms around her sister's waist. They simply held each other like they hadn't done since they were teenagers, back then after that disastrous barbeque party.

"It makes me so happy to hear you say that, Katie. I know how much you've always wanted kids and I didn't want you to hate me," Emily said as they pulled apart and wiped away the tears in her eyes.

"I could never hate you, Emily. Fuck, after all the shit I put you through you still forgave me, you helped me to be a better person...And I know how much I made you suffer but you were always the stronger one, Emsy. Strong and brave," Katie said and looked right into her sister's eyes. "I should say it more often but I do love you."

Emily nodded, a huge smile still plastered on her face.

"I love you too, Katie," Emily answered and saw one lonely tear that escaped her sister's eye. Katie careful wiped it off and chuckled.

"Enough of this mushy shit. Now I want all the gossip so come on, you twat, spill it."

"I don't know what you want me to spill, exactly," Emily said.

"How this shit works. It's not like I've got any idea how lezzas get knocked up."

Emily fought the urge to roll her eyes at the way her sister had of phrasing things. She knew that was just the way Katie talked.

"We used a procedure; it's expensive but so worthy." Emily smiled and her expression softened up as she remembered what Naomi had to do so she could get her wish of having Naomi's baby.

"Don't go all goo-goo eyes on me thinkin' about your bitch and keep tellin' me, Emily!" Katie complained.

'_Atleast she's right about it. Naomi IS my bitch,' _Emily thought smugly and Katie rolled her eyes when she saw the light blush spreading over her sister's cheeks.

"Don't wanna know what you were thinking about."

"Poor Naomi had to get these shots before her eggs could be extracted. I had the easiest job, really."

"So you used her eggs and put them in you?" Katie asked and looked a little bit grossed out.

"We couldn't decide what we wanted. Naomi wanted, and I quote, a _'baby Emily' _and I wanted, well to use her own words, a _'baby Naomi'._ So we flipped a coin," Emily explained.

"You flipped a fucking coin to decide on how your kid's gonna look like?" Katie asked a little alarmed.

"We couldn't decide. So we left it up to fate," Emily said and shrugged.

"You two are fucking unbelievable." Katie shook her head. "So you won, right?"

"Yes. Since I wanted our baby to look like Naomi we had to find a donor who looked similar to her. It wasn't that easy... Okay, I didn't make it so easy. But what can I say? I don't want our baby to look like some guy. I want our baby to look like my wife."

"You're bloody mental, Emily. And sounds like Campbell won't be getting her..." Katie tried to remember Emily's words. "Her _'baby Emily' _any time soon," the older twin joked and laughed.

"Well, we decided that two, maybe even three, is a good number so next time she'll get her _'baby Emily'_," Emily admitted.

"You want more than one? Didn't think Naomi would go for more than one."

"You know how she is. Naomi will never admit it but she knows that being an only child is not as fun as everybody thinks. She said it first that she wanted atleast two, she didn't want our baby to be an only child. And I agreed."

Katie seemed lost in thoughts for a moment and then groaned.

"Now you'll be worse than you already are, wont you? If you can't keep your fucking hands off of each other, now...This shit's only gonna get worse," Katie stated and she was only half-joking.

"We read in a website that sometimes the level of sexual desire in pregnant women increases...a lot." Emily turned a lovely shade of pink and looked at her sister sheepishly. "Maybe that's why Naomi barely makes it at work every morning and we always end up having dinner late." Katie raised an eyebrow at her sister. "Naomi barely knows how to cook but she looks sexy doing it." Emily shrugged.

Katie burst out laughing and Emily giggled.

"If Eff and I shagged as much as you two do – Wait, we probably do," Katie commented and smirked smugly.

Emily shook her head.

"You know a part of me still can't believe that you and Effy are in a relationship," Emily commented. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you and her. It's just weird in a sense. When you two got closer I thought that it was a good thing, you two were helping each other and becoming friends. When you told me you two were having sex I thought that I don't know, maybe you were just having fun, experimenting and shit. Atleast you. I mean, you're Katie Fucking Fitch, for Christ's sake."

"I know, Ems, I get what you mean. We didn't have the whole... _'I loved you since I was 12' _shit you and Naomi had. We were having fun and suddenly the feelings were there and we had to fucking deal. But if you think about it, it's your fault that we hooked up."

Emily raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"My fault? Is it my fault that you two got drunk after my wedding and hooked up? Is my fault that days later you decided to shag again?"

"It was your wedding, after all," Katie said seriously and sighed when she saw that Emily hadn't gotten the joke. "Fuck, Emily, I'm kidding! I am a bitch but not that much."

"I got the joke, you bloody moron. I just didn't find it funny," Emily said and rolled her eyes. "Be right back, I'm going to change these shoes."

Katie went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. The older twin walked back to the living room and sat down on the sofa as Emily entered the room again, feeling better that she wasn't wearing the high heels anymore.

"Ems, you said eggs, plural."

"Yes, they take several eggs. Why do you ask?"

"If they put all the fertilized eggs in you, doesn't that mean that you could end up with..."

Emily smiled when she understood what her sister meant.

"That was like the second thing the doctor told us about, actually. Using this kind of procedure there's a higher chance of having a multiple pregnancy, yes." Emily giggled and gave her sister a cheeky smile. "Naomi went pale when the doctor said that." Katie laughed.

"Two little Naomi running around would be dangerous stuff," Katie joked. "And with bad sense of fashion."

"Oh yeah, it'd be dangerous," Emily agreed but smiled widely at imagining two little blonde girls. The redhead shook her head to get rid of that image and looked at her sister. "But don't say anything. Don't be a fucking tit in front of her."

"Won't. I promise," Katie swore and rolled her eyes.

"Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you and Effy ever talk about...?" Emily trailed off but Katie's eyes told her that her sister understood what she meant.

"We talked a little, about me. I think she's afraid, ya know her mum is fucked up. She, and her dad, made a lot of damage in Effy's mind."

"I understand."

"She hadn't said anything, I think she hasn't because of me, but maybe if we actually talked about it."

"What'd you want, Katie?" Emily asked, carefully. "You wanna have a kid with Effy?"

Katie looked at her sister for a whole minute before answering.

"I don't know...I mean, she's the longest relationship I've ever had, it's been almost four bloody years for Christ's sake. And I never felt this way for...well..."

"For?"

"For anybody, Emily," Katie admitted. "I never thought I'd say this but nobody's ever made me feel this way. And sometimes I freak out 'cause I can't believe how intense these feelings are."

"It's a scary feeling, Katie, I know. And I'm sure Effy freaks out too sometimes."

"Most of the time I don't understand her. One moment she's freaking out and the next she's telling me she wants to spend the rest of her life with me. And sometimes it's hard, but we're getting better at the whole talking thing."

"She actually said that?" Emily asked and couldn't keep the surprise from showing in her voice. Katie nodded. The redhead knew Effy had changed a lot but she hadn't expected to hear the brunette had made such a confession. Emily was obviously wrong about Effy and couldn't be happier because she could see the glow of happiness in her sister's eyes.

"A few weeks ago, we were cuddling in bed. I was fucking shocked too, trust me. Effy's not the kind of person who just says _'I love you'_, she just shows me. We all know she doesn't speak much except to Naomi or me."

"Except that time she stood up and told mother what a fucking bitch she was. Remember?" Emily smirked. It was one of the her best memories, after all.

"Yeah, mum's face was fucking hilarious," Katie agreed and giggled along with her twin.

"So you don't know if you want to have a kid with Effy or not," Emily said, wanting to focus on the main topic.

"I'm not sure what to feel, Ems. If I'm honest, there's a part of me that's thought about it. And I still want to be a mum."

"You're afraid of what Effy might say," Emily stated.

"I've got no fucking idea of what she wants. I want to have a kid, but I don't know if she wants that or if for her it's only the two of us in the future. And if she does want a kid, how are we gonna do it? We know I can't. And I don't think she'd be willing to do it."

"You could always adopt. Blood doesn't matter, Katie. It doesn't make you love your kid any more or less. Just look at our own mother."

"I know and I'd thought about it. Guess I'm just gonna have to talk to her."

"That's a good idea."

"Were you nervous when you and Naomi started talking about this?"

"She brought it up, actually. I just played dumb until she said that maybe we should think about having a baby together. But yes, I was nervous."

"She brought it up? Well, the little bitch has to do something right from time to time," Katie said and Emily shook her head.

"I don't know why you two pretend you don't like each other," Emily said and rolled her eyes. Katie snorted.

"Emsy, it wouldn't be fun if we were nice to each other all the fucking time," Katie replied with an amused smirk.

"Oh! Please! Her songs are catchy, yeah I'll give ya that but she's fucking mental!" Naomi's voice floated inside the living room and the twins realized their partners were coming back.

"It is amusing how crazy she is. And interesting at the same time," Effy's voice replied and both girls entered the living room.

"You're a fucking shrink, 'course you find her interesting. For me she's just another fucked up chick," Naomi said and Emily realized they were talking about Lady Gaga...again... _'It's always the same conversation with those two,' _Emily thought and mentally rolled her eyes.

Katie instantly stood up and gave Naomi an arched eyebrow. The tall blonde noticed it and raised an eyebrow back.

"Well done knocking my baby sister up, Campbell," Katie commented nonchalantly and Emily rolled her eyes.

"For minutes, Katie! You're older for 5 or 6 fucking minutes and you'll never let me forget it, will you?" Emily stood up too and frowned at her sister.

Katie smirked.

"You're still my baby sister, Emsy," the older twin said and Emily narrowed her eyes, although she knew her sister was just teasing her. The redhead pouted and Naomi held back her laughter, knowing her wife wouldn't like it. The taller girl wrapper one arm around the smaller girl's shoulders and placed a short but loving kiss on the redhead's temple.

"Technically I didn't knock her up, Katie but thanks, anyway," Naomi replied jokingly.

Effy snorted and stood beside her girlfriend, the brunette wrapped one of her arms around Katie's waist and her free hand grabbed Emily's.

"Congratulations, Emily," Effy said honestly and squeezed Emily's hand softly before letting it go.

"Thank you, Effy."

The tall brunette walked to the armchair and sat down, pulling Katie down so her girlfriend was sitting on her lap once again. The older twin fell on her girlfriend's lap and laughed as she rolled her eyes.

Naomi and Emily sat down on the sofa and snuggled up against each other instantly, Emily's smaller body fit perfectly against Naomi's. The blonde's arms wrapped around Emily's waist. One of her hands sneaked under the redhead's top and rested over her still flat stomach. Emil smiled peacefully and let her head rest against Naomi's chest.

"So, when are you going to tell dad, Ems?" Katie asked.

"I'm having lunch with him tomorrow," Emily answered.

"Dad will be thrilled," the older twin commented and they all knew what was being left unsaid.

"She's going to go fucking mental when dad tells her, I know," Emily said but her tone was calm. "But it's not like I care."

"I don't think she'll dare to say anything. She doesn't have daughters, remember?" Katie commented bitterly, remembering the last time they'd actually been in their mother's presence. Jenna had made it very clear that she didn't have daughters and she didn't want to know anything about them unless they _'stopped the nonsense.'_

Emily smiled and glanced up to her wife.

"Fuck Jenna. Gina is cooler and amazing enough for all of us," the redhead commented and Naomi smiled down at her. It wasn't a secret that Emily loved her mother-in-law. Hell, everybody loved Gina Campbell.

"She's an annoying cow that likes to show off my naked baby photos," Naomi complained. "But she's not bad, I guess," the blonde added with a smile and everyone rolled their eyes because they knew Naomi loved her mum, she just didn't like to admit it out loud. Then they all laughed because they could clearly remember when Gina had pulled out Naomi's naked baby photos. Naomi had literally pouted and stomped her feet before storming upstairs when Gina showed them a photo of a one year old Naomi, completely naked and covered in mud that was running around in the grass.

"Your mum is cool, Naomi. You should be nicer to her," Katie commented. It was impossible not to like Naomi's mum, the woman was amazing.

"And those photos were cute," Emily commented smiling and giggled when she remembered that Gina had given her copies. "You were a cute baby."

'_And our baby will look like you,' _Emily thought proudly.

"Sure, Em, if you think so." Naomi rolled her eyes.

**-****Ms&MsC-**

"Naomikins!"

Cook practically jumped on her as he hugged her. Naomi answered the hug and laughed at her always happy friend.

"How are ya, babe? Haven't seen ya in a while!"

"I'm good, Cook. It's nice to see you too. Come on in, the girls are in the living room with Panda and Thomas."

"Fucking mint, babes! JJ's still in the car, give him a sec."

Cook disappeared in the living room and Naomi shook her head before looking at JJ, who had gotten out of the car and was walking the steps to the door. The boy was holding a big paper bag in his arms so Naomi kept the door wide open.

"Good evening, Naomi," JJ said and his voice sounded strained because of the weight of the bag he was holding.

"Good evening, Jay, come on in." Naomi closed the door and eyed the bag. "What the fuck did Cook put in there?" The blonde asked as they entered the living room.

"No idea, to be honest. Naomi, have you thought about the proposition-"

"No, Jay, not tonight. No work talk."

JJ left the bag on the coffee table and sighed relieved.

"That's quite alright," JJ said and sat on the floor next to Cook, Panda and Thomas were snuggling in the armchair opposite to the one where Effy and Katie were, as Naomi started pulling bags of chips from the bag and then eyed all the booze Cook had brought.

"Cook, why'd you bring all this booze?" Naomi asked.

"I'd put it away if I were you, Cook," Emily commented.

"Come on, babe! What's fun without a little help, huh? Ya know the Cookie Monster's always gets the best stuff," Cook said with his boy-ish grin and winked, patting his jean's pocket. They didn't even want to know what he had in there...

"I don't think anybody's drinkin' tonight, Cook," Katie interjected as she eyed the alcohol longingly. "As much I'd like to get off of my face, I've got three fucking meetings tomorrow morning."

"I have patients from 9am to 6pm so I can't drink either," Effy said as she eyed the alcohol longingly just like her girlfriend.

"We have a meeting with a new bad first thing in the morning," Thomas added and gave Cook an apologetic smile. Panda simply shrugged.

"I have to drive to London to interview an arsehole. I swear my stupid boss does it on purpose. He either sends me to interview the stupid bimbos or the conservative politicians. Can't ever get something good. Fucking tosser," Naomi started complaining and only stopped when Emily placed a kiss on her jaw with an amused smile on her face. "Got carried away, sorry. Cook, don't you dare!" The blonde snapped at her friend.

Cook looked at her, an unlighted fag hanging in between his lips and a lighter in his hand.

"What'd I do now, babe?"

"Go outside if you wanna smoke. No more smoking in the house, Cook," Naomi replied and pointed the way with her head.

Cook seriously confused for a moment but then flashed them his boy-ish grin and jumped to his feet.

"Alright. Blondie, Eff babe, care to join me outside for a fag?" Asked them both and offered his arm as if he was a gentleman.

"Later, Cook," Naomi said and shook her head.

"I'm thinking about quitting," was all Effy said.

Everybody gasped and looked at Effy, shocked. Including Katie.

"You quitting, babe?" Katie asked.

"Since when?" Cook asked, surprised.

"Tonight," Effy said simply, her face giving nothing away, her eyes met Naomi's for a second before she shrugged nonchalantly and the blonde bit her lip to stop herself from smirking knowingly.

"That's great, babe," Katie said and kissed her girlfriend's lips. She had been trying to get Effy to quit for years.

As their friends fell into conversation and started eating the chips Cook had brought, Emily took a especial claim of the Doritos, which made Katie start teasing her until Effy shut her up with a kiss. Naomi took the alcohol Cook had brought and carried it to the kitchen, the blonde pulled out a bottle of champagne she had been saving for a special occasion. Well, she and Emily were having a baby, if that didn't qualify as a special occasion then nothing would!

Naomi looked through the kitchen window and sighed at the sight: Cook was sitting in one of the chairs, like she and Effy had been a couple of hours before, but he didn't look happy at all. The blonde knew her friend missed the times when they were younger and would party all night, get drunk and high and have fun, she knew Cook had a hard time not having his friends, the only people he liked and who liked him, with him all the time and that he couldn't exactly deal with the fact that they all were grown up. Naomi quietly walked out of the house and sat next to her friend, facing him. Cook quietly offered a fag and Naomi took it, lighting it up when the boy held out the lighter.

"Don't be like this, Cook. It's fucking Tuesday, we all gotta tomorrow," Naomi began. "We can't go around getting drunk and high like we used to. We're not teenagers anymore."

"I know that, Naomi," Cook replied seriously. Naomi simply waited, knowing that if Cook wanted to talk, he would talk to her. "But fuckin' look at yourself, babe. You and Emily are married. Panda and Thomas are married too; they're never in the country for more than a couple of weeks. Katie and Effy are basically married too or gettin' there. Even JJ's got a bird he's been seein'." Cook shrugged and gave her a grin but Naomi could see how weak that smile was. "Guess there's no more room for the Cookie Monster 'ere."

"Don't be an idiot, Cook, there's always room for you. Just because we have other responsibilities now it doesn't mean we don't want you around."

"Yeah but come on, Blondie. How would you feel if you were me? You all got jobs and shit, and what'd I got? Uncle Keith's pub, nothin' else. I ain't smart like you and Emily, or even Katie and Effy. JJ's a fuckin' genius and Thomas is a fuckin' ace for the whole music shit. Fuck, even Panda's smarter than me and she's a fuckin' loony!"

"Cook, you don't have to be like us. You don't have to settle down or do any of things we did. Christ, it wouldn't be you, Cookie. You just gotta accept the fact that we're not fucking teenagers anymore and that we've got other responsibilities. And I'm telling you this because I care about you, stop it with the drugs. You're gonna get yourself killed, Cook or somebody's gonna kill you for the shit. And I don't know 'bout you but I don't wanna lose my best mate."

Cook chuckled and took a long drag from his fag.

"'Course we're best mates, Blondie."

"Listen, Cook. The only constant thing in this world is change. We all change, you did too. Come on, we can still have fun without gettin' high or drunk. We gotta celebrate tonight," Naomi said as she put off her fag and stood up.

"What's there to celebrate, Naominkins?"

"You'll know in a minute, Cookie." The blonde smirked.

Cook stood up, threw the fag away and put his arm around Naomi's shoulders. The blonde laughed when her friend gave her one of his best boy-ish grins and waggled his eyebrows.

"Lead the way, Blondie."

Naomi and Cook entered the kitchen again and Naomi pointed at the champagne bottle.

"Take that to the living room and I'll get the cups."

"Right on it, boss," Cook said jokingly and laughed when Naomi hit him on the arm.

Naomi pulled out the champagne cups, wedding present from Rob, Emily's dad, and placed them all on a tray. Cook didn't open the bottle until Naomi place the tray on the coffee table. Emily looked at her and Naomi shrugged.

"I told you I was saving it for a special occasion," was all the blonde said and the redhead smiled before nodding her approval. "But you're not drinking."

"I wasn't going to, baby," Emily said and shook her head with an amused smile on her lips.

"So what are celebratin' tonight, babes?" Cook asked as he and Naomi started pouring the cold liquid into the cups and handing them to their friends.

"Well, Cookie, since you asked first...What you say if we start calling ya _'uncle Cookie'_?" Naomi smirked at Cook's confused expression. The blonde saw realization hit her friend's face and the shocked grin the slowly took over his features.

"No fucking way, Blondie!"

"Guys? What are you talking about?" JJ asked, confused.

"Naomi and I decided to...take the next step, I guess we can call it that. I'm pregnant," Emily told her friends from the sofa with a huge smile on her face.

"Whizzer! That's wicked cool!" Panda jumped on her seat. "I wanna be aunty Panda!"

"'Course you can be, Panda," Emily said as she laughed at the enthusiastic reaction.

"Congratulations. Those are wonderful news," Thomas said and gave them a wide smile.

"Thanks, Thomas," both Emily and Naomi said.

Cook gulped down his cup, placed it back on the coffee table and wrapped his strong arms around Naomi, lifting her off the ground as he laughed.

"Cook! Put me down, you arsehole!" Naomi yelled but she was laughing.

"That's fuckin' amazin', babe!" Cook gave Naomi a hug and then grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her up to her feet. The tall boy wrapper his arms around the small girl's frame and Emily couldn't help to smile. "Congratulations, Emilio, now you're a woman!" Cook joked and winked at the redhead.

Emily laughed and swatted her friend's arm playfully.

"Hey! No hittin' the uncle Cookie! Kid's gonna be lucky though. Gonna have two hot mums."

"Congratulations, Naomi, Emily," JJ said and gave them both an honest smile and raised his cup at them. "It is wonderful," the boy added and took a deep breath so he wouldn't start rambling. It was a habit he had picked up the past years and so far it worked just fine.

"Thanks, Jay."

"Thank you, JJ. Thank you all, we appreciate all the support you've always showed us," Emily said looking around at their friends.

"Yeah, what she said," Naomi joked before gulping down her champagne and everybody laughed.

"'Course we support ya, babes! If your kid's a boy he's gonna have a lot of fun with uncle Cookie!" Cook said and rubbed his hands together, as if he was already planning to take him to the pub and teach him how to pick up girls.

"What if our baby's a girl, uncle Cookie?" Emily teased.

"Yeah, what will you do then, uncle Cookie?" Naomi joined the teasing and winked at Effy and Katie, who was covering her mouth with her hand to cover her giggles and the brunette was simply smirking and shaking her head.

"Make sure no bloke get his filthy hands on 'er, 'course," Cook said as if it was obvious.

Everybody laughed at that comment but Naomi nodded.

"I second that," the blonde said.

"I third it," Katie jumped in.

"You are all being ridiculous. We don't even know the sex of the baby yet," Emily interjected as the voice of reason but she was smiling, amused. The redhead reached out and grabbed her wife's hand. Naomi yelled when Emily used her hold on her hand to pull her down and the blonde fell onto the sofa next to her. Both girls laughed and Emily blushed slightly when Naomi kissed her neck.

**-****Ms&MsC-**

They spent the next couple of hours talking about everything they could think about except work, nobody wanted to even think about work when they were teasing each other, or remembering fun times and talking about future important dates. The twins' birthday was closer and they were already planning the theme of their now annual costume party.

By midnight everybody had left, since they all had work in the morning. It had been nice to be all together again, just talking and being silly.

Naomi threw the empty champagne bottle in the garbage and turn off the light of the kitchen. The blonde walked by the darkened living room and made sure the front door was locked before walking upstairs to the bathroom for her nightly routine.

Emily was already in bed by the time Naomi entered the bedroom. The blonde stripped off her robe, left it by the foot of the bed and slid under the covers. Her redhead wife instantly moved closer and Naomi wrapped her long arms around Emily's small body.

"Tired, babe?"

"A little, yeah." Emily gave her wife a winning smile. "But I'm too happy to sleep just yet. Can we talk a little until I get sleepy?"

"Anything you want."

Emily rolled partially onto her stomach so half of her body was on the mattress and half was on Naomi's body. The redhead propped herself on her elbow and looked down at her wife.

"Don't you feel better now that everyone knows?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I do. I feel great, Em. You alright?"

"I feel amazing, Nai," Emily answered and sighed contently.

"A part of me can't believe we're actually doing this, Em," Naomi commented.

"And what part is that?" Emily asked, although she had an idea.

"The part of me that still feels terrified every once in a while about how intense all of this is," Naomi answered seriously but then she smiled. "About how much I love you."

"Sometimes I feel scared too, you know. You are right, this is too intense sometimes."

"You were always the braver one, Emily," Naomi commented whilst she started stroking her wife's silky red hair.

"Oddly, Katie said the same thing," Emily said.

"Well, your sister and I had to agree on something at some point," Naomi joked and they both chuckled.

"You and my sister love each other, you just won't ever admit it. And you know I'm right," Emily said and shook her head.

"It's just so much fun to insult each other. Besides, things would be boring if we were nice to each other always, don't you think?"

Emily chuckled and shrugged.

"Speaking of Katie. What did she say when you told her?"

"She was surprised, yeah, but she was okay. She even said she'd look forward to be _'Aunt Katie'_ almost instantly. We talked a lot and she was okay."

"I'm glad, babe."

"We even talked about her, if she wanted kids or not. She always did but since she found out she can't it's not a topic she speaks about often."

Naomi raised an eyebrow.

"Kids? Katie...alone? Or with Effy?"

"I think she wants to but doesn't want Effy to freak out," Emily commented.

Naomi smirked.

"They'll be okay, babe. I'll start getting ready to be _'aunty Emily' _in the near future, if I were you," Naomi said with a smug smirk plastered on her face.

Emily's eyebrows reached her hair line.

"You mean that...she wants to?" Emily asked.

Naomi reached out with both hands and placed them on both sides of Emily's neck and smiled mysteriously.

"I think it's enough talking. I wanna show the mother of my child how much I want 'er," Naomi said before their lips met and Emily whimpered when the blonde rolled them over so she was on top.

A good two hours later, the two exhausted, and very naked, girls snuggled under the covers, arms and legs entwined and the musky scent of their arousal still lingered in the air, mingling as one...

"I love you, Naomi," Emily whispered before falling asleep in her wife's arms.

"I love you too, Emily," the blonde whispered back, her eyes already closed, and blindly placed a kiss on her wife's head...

**-****Ms&MsC-**

**Hey, guys! Okay, that was the one-shot, I hope you liked it, even if it wasn't the best thing ever. I seriously hope I didn't screwed it that badly. Thanks to my friends who helped a to make it a little bit "more British" and those who encouraged me to post it! Thank you all! **


End file.
